Dual sun visor systems typically employ a pair of sun visors to shade the eyes of a vehicle occupant from sun light entering the vehicle through either the windshield or a side window. In such dual sun visor systems, a main (primary) visor is pivotable both vertically and horizontally from a mount usually located above the windshield, at a forward corner of the vehicle ceiling. When an occupant of the vehicle desires to shade his eyes from sunlight entering the vehicle's windshield, he pivots the main visor downwardly (vertically) into a position between his eyes and the windshield. When the relative orientation between the vehicle and the sun causes sunlight to enter the vehicle through a side window, the occupant pivots the main visor horizontally, to a position adjacent the side window, thereby shielding his face from sunlight entering through the side window.
An auxiliary visor is employed to shield the occupant's face from sunlight entering the vehicle's windshield once the primary visor has been horizontally pivoted to a location adjacent the vehicle's side window. Thus, if the relative orientation of the vehicle and the sun changes once again so that direct sunlight enters the vehicle through the windshield, the auxiliary visor may be pivoted downwardly to block the sunlight without having to pivot the primary visor from its position adjacent the side window to its original position adjacent the windshield. When neither of the visors is required to shield an occupant's eyes, the visors are pivoted upwardly adjacent to the vehicle headliner with the auxiliary visor stored between the primary visor and the headliner. Since current primary visors (particularly those employed in luxury vehicles) are rather thick, accommodating accessories therein such as electric lights and vanity mirrors, to compensate for such thickness, it has been the practice to make the auxiliary visors as thin as possible so that when stored positions, the visors collectively will not take up excessive passenger compartment headroom or detract from the vehicle's appearance.
One known scheme for minimizing the thickness of the auxiliary visor for the compact storage thereof, is the construction of the auxiliary visor from a thin panel of unupholstered, plastic material such as polypropolene or the like. The panel is usually color coordinated to the primary visor and may be embossed as well. However, even though color coordinated and embossed, such auxiliary visors have been found to detract from the appearance of the interior of a luxury vehicle. While it is recognized that an auxiliary visor upholstered to match perfectly with an associated primary visor would have much greater aesthetic appeal, current upholstered visor constructions employing a relatively bulky, multi-piece plastic core covered by upholstery material which is clamped between the core pieces, may be suitable for primary visors but are not thin enough for use as auxiliary visors.